chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-13: Decision to Depart
|gold = 2800 2800 |exp = 3500 3500 |exp2 = 5500 5500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |notes = Enemies: Both Stages: Sea Monsters (Fish) Bosses: Stage 1: Kraken Stage 2: Giant Fish Soldier & Knight }} Part 1/3 Volunteer Soldier [ Look. Captain and everyone are back. They can help us out. ] Kain [ Is something wrong? ] Volunteer Soldier [ There are sea monsters attached to our ship. Can you help us remove them? ] Marina [ More squids? ] Volunteer Soldier [ Some of them are squids. ] Marina [ ... ] Volunteer Soldier [ I know they're gross, but help us out here. They're gonna end up making a hole in the ship. ] Michidia [ Don't worry, Marina. Only Kain or Captain will have to touch the squid. ] Marina [ Oh, you're right. I wish you good luck, Kain. ] Kain [ I know that's true, but it sounds unfair when you say it like that. ] Part 2/3 Fatima [ Do you have any idea who those three might be? ] Phoena [ About the girl who looks like me... ] Fatima [ That's your older sister. ] Pirika [ Phoena has an older sister?! ] Phoena [ So you knew. ] Fatima [ I could just tell. It seemed like an older you, although there was no proof. ] Fatima [ You just confirmed my suspicion. ] Phoena [ I do have a sister much older than me. She left on a journey when I was very young. ] Phoena [ I heard she had passed away according to those around me. ] Yggdra [ Why would they make you think that? ] Phoena [ I'm not sure, but... ] Phoena [ When I was young, my father clearly said that my sister had passed away. ] Phoena [ I still don't know why he told me that... ] Phoena [ But she may still be alive. ] Phoena [ So to tell you the truth, I was a bit relieved. ] Phoena [ My sister's alive. I can't believe it. I'm so happy. *sob* ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Fatima [ Somehow those three found us and were out for blood. ] Phoena [ I want to help them. I want to provide any support I can. ] Yggdra [ However, we did not meet them in the present, but in the past... They may not even be-- ] Fatima [ That doll I fought. It knew about my rifle, even though I had just completed making it. ] Fatima [ Although I can't say that a weapon like it didn't exist in the past. ] Fatima [ Let's imagine we were chasing after Phoena's sister... ] Fatima [ She didn't seem much older than us, or chances are she exists in the future. ] Fatima [ That means Phoena's sister is most likely still alive. ] Fatima [ Her location is that three-man team. They will definitely come after you again. ] Fatima [ On the other hand, the threat to your sister will be curbed. Let's leave it at that for now. ] Hero may meet her in during our travels. Phoena [ I know. As long as she's alive, someday, somewhere... ] Pirika [ We may just find her like how the Volunteer Army found you out of the blue. ] Phoena [ True. Fate is such a mysterious thing. ] look for her together. Phoena [ Thank you. But right now... ] Fatima [ We need to go after the Black Chronicle. I'm sure we'll stop by somewhere else along the way. ] Fatima [ We can gather information there. ] Pirika [ We're used to gathering intel by now. ] Yggdra [ That three-man team may have something to offer us, so don't think about it too much. ] Phoena [ Okay. ] Peixe [ Captain, take a look at this. The waves are acting up. ] Peixe [ Monsters have always shown up in these kinds of water. ] Pirika [ Got it. We'll be on the lookout. ] Peixe [ Yes, keep your eyes open. ] Peixe [ Wait, here it is?! ] Marina [ Another squid?! ] Peixe [ No, it's a fish monster! ] Marina [ F-Fish... ] Michidia [ What's wrong, Marina? ] Marina [ Is it sl-slimy? ] Peixe [ Yeah, it is. ] Marina [ Yuuuck?! Kain, this one's all yours! ] Kain [ I'm happy to be relied upon, but I'm a bit confused. ] Michidia [ Do your best, man! ] Kain [ Looks like a job for me. ] Part 3/3 Pirika [ I can see the coast of the Vice Capital. ] Peixe [ Looks like we'll arrive safely. ] Phoena [ Is that our new ship over there? ] Pirika [ It's big! ] Peixe [ Well, yeah. If you're travelling to the outer seas, that's just about right. ] Pirika [ Well, I sure hope so. ] Fatima [ So you're finally going to go. ] Phoena [ Yes... We need to settle things once and for all. ]